comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-08-19 - The Perfect Storm
Charles Xavier had been monitoring the African nation of Kenya since reports of strange occurrences with the weather in the country had been popping up on the internet with rumors of a Goddess controlling the weather. There was even youtube video of somebody flying on the African plains. Though this was rumored to be fake. But his attention had paid off as his last search had resulted in the detection of a mutant in the area. As the full X-men team was not available, Xavier had recruited Simone, Logan, and Hank to investigate the situation and report back to him. As the Black Bird flew across the Atlantic Ocean at a speed that air line jets only dreamed off. Hank McCoy sit in the Pilot's chair. As a blue spectral bald head of Charles Xavier appeared in front of him as it did all the other on the jet. Xavier's voice filling their heads, 'My X-men, I haven't learned anything more than when you set out from the mansion this morning other than I've narrowed down the search to appear at a village about 100 miles north of Nairobi. As always it is important that you remain safe and protect those around you. But it is very important you locate this mutant and make contact before they become endangered or are in dangers of others. This is interesting, I am seeing reports of conflicting weather patterns on another part of the continent." It's Logan's first mission, he's not yet had the chance to be taken on the tour of the facilities, yet there's something about the laid back manner with which the man sits in his seat, almost dozing, that strongly implies he's not unfamiliar with this kind of work. It's a confidence that implies experience, or simply the inability to consider the possibility of failure. He seems quite content to sit back and let Hank lead, at least until the fighting starts. Simone is rather excited to be going out on a mission, especially considering it's going to be out in the open. Open skys instead of cramped quarters in a tiny house. And with luck it will keep her mind off her other troubles. "Do we have any information from the youtube video?" she inquires. Hank glances over at Logan half asleep in his chair. He mouths to the professor and Simone, 'Who is this guy?' Then he looks up at Simone, "We've got a wifi connection. You can load the video up and watch it for yourself if you would like. I saw it a couple of weeks back. It shows a storm coming in across the plains. Then off in a distance a figure of a woman that's grainy rises up into the air and sends it in another direction." Hank points to a computer monitor for Simone. Xavier says, 'It's believed that the video was created through animation. But it is believed to be based off a rumor. I wouldn't put much stock in the video but as Hank says you can load it up if you like." . Simone nods and grins at Hank, giving him a helpless shrug. She'll let Xavier fill Hank in telepathically, where Logan can't over hear. "Yea I'd still like to see it.." and she pokes at the terminal keys. She's pretty sure in her abilities to tell animation and altered film from the real thing. "As far as you know the weather ah.. manipulations have all been in the area's favor?" Logan it would seem's more alert than he appears, he glances at Hank for a moment. "I'm someone who knows it's best to try getting what sleep you can in situations like this... never know when you'll get another chance." He shrugs a shoulder, he'll let the Professor tell him what he needs to know. Hank smirks a smile, "Yea, I know Logan. Your the best at what you do and John Wayne, Clint Eastwood, and Bruce Willis all rolled into one. I couldn't resist." Hank turns back to fly the jet. "We're making land fall." He switches off something, "We're running silent. If something happens to us and we become separated. We have a contact in Nairobi at the Golden Elephant bar. The contacts name is Ant Eater. Whatever you do stay out Genosha." He says to the other team members. Then Xavier continues to speak to Simone as the video loads. The video is obviously a fake. 'The weather patterns seem to be favorable to the village. Even destructive cells heading toward Nairobi seem to die off suddenly. Which is odd cause a number of destructive storms have headed toward both the village.' Simone mmmms. "Interesting.. " very much so.. and yes she smiles a little at Hank's teasing of the Canadian. ".. what are we going to do if this mutant can't speak English? Do we know anything about the suspective tribe she's with? If I recall what I've heard about African traditions they believe in witchcraft, and they aren't always so forgiving of people who they suspect are sorcerers." "You forgot Bruce Lee fluffy." Logan still doesn't move. "I'm nearer to his height and I always had a fondness for the far-east." He looks at Simone. "I know a little of the local dialects, can't say I'm an expert, but I can get by." Many came to the small village to pay their respects to her and to offer her tribute. She always ensured that each village that gave were well taken care off, travel for her was easy. Of late, however, she's been having issues with the storms being formed and sent towards her and the villages she protects. It wasn't natural, either, since the systems were harder to dissipate than normal ones. She was of the mind to do some exploring and research of her own, but one of her tribes was on foot and to be received today. Ororo stepped out of her hut and smiled warmly at the children who paused in their running after a ball to come up to her and holds onto her arms. Blue eyes turning skyward as she knelt down and listened to the please and nodded her head. "It will not last long." Still crouched as she extended her hand and a small pocket of air, contained with air pressure cooled and snowflakes began to fall. The children hugged her and ran through trying to catch quickly melting snowflakes. People bowed to her as she walked by and she only smiled as she made her way to the edge of the small cliff. Watching a dark spot of clouds on the horizon and looking to the small caravan of people making their way in. "We're not completely sure of their feelings toward Mutants. But they are letting this mutant live with them. But probably for the best we try to keep a low profile as possible. Though this will be interesting for me." Hank nods his head at Logan, "Wouldn't that make you Chuck Norris? Though I don't speak Swahili." There is a pause and Xavier says, 'My X-men, I will do what I can to make sure that you are understood. Henry, I will do my best to make you and Simone to appear normal.' Hank nods, "Thank you professor. We should be making our way to the landing point in about a minute. Best to strap in, Oddly enough we're getting reports of the weather acting odd." Off in the distance the dark spot is beginning to grow in intensity. The air fills with the distant sound of thunder rumbles across the land. Flashes of light in the cloud. An Ill wind announcing the arrival of the coming storm. Simone nods and checks her seat belts. "Oh boy.." she murmurs softly as rumbling becomes audible. "This is gunna be fun." she half smiles. Shaking his head Logan grins to hank. "Nah, Norris only knows Karate, Lee took the time to study more extensively. I never liked all my eggs in one basket either." He listens to the professor, still having little to say on the matter, although he does strap in. "I hate being in plane crashes." Ororo stood, hair and skirt flowing around her as she watched the coming storm. Turning her head as one of the men of her village approached. Speaking quietly for a few moments before the man turned and quickly started to announce the coming storm. Ororo watched the sway and pull of energies in the skies for a moment. Turning and holding out her hand to stop one of the armed Zulu from her Plains and issued an order. Several men took off in a dead sprint towards the approaching caravan. Ororo would see them safely arrived and sheltered while she took care of the storm itself. The storm continued to grow intensity as the clouds begin to take an orangish hue and moments later hail begins to fall from the sky and on the caravan. The lighting growing in intensity and striking the ground between the running men and the caravan. As Storm turns her powers on the storm it remains defiant in it's destructiveness. Storms aren't suppose to have personality. Then approaching from another direction is a large black Jet that seems to appear out of no where. The jet getting bounced around from the air current blowing back and forth until it sits down on the ground. Is this Jet the cause of this freak storm? That's when the clouds part for a brief moment and there appears a figure in black in the storm. Hank fights the Black bird down, "No one tell Scott. I'm a good pilot damn it." With that Hank gets the jet down, "Looks like we've got the mother of all storms out there and it seems to be after people. I take it our mutant isn't happy. Simone stay low, I don't want you to become the Sparrow in the Hurricane. Logan, Do what you do best. But we're here to save people and not kill." With that he goes bouncing out of his seat and toward the exit ramp. Simone smirks at Hank as she too exits the plane. "Give me some credit, I can fly a bit better than just a sparrow.. " she says trying to cover up her nervousness with a bit of playful bravado. "But unless you brought your bull horn, the only way we are going to be able to talk to her.. or whoever is up there, is to get closer." she says as she manifests her psi wings. Logan looks at Hank as he sniffs the air, his expression neutral as he studies Hank. "What'd you think I do best?" He begins towards the town his stance low he doesn't remember ever being out this way before, despite his knowledge of the language, and his strange knowledge of how to survive in the region, yet another indication that he's got holes in his mind. "We should see what we can learn from the locals." Ororo's eyes burn white as she lifts off of the cliffs, her hands extended out as clouds build up behind her. Her eyes track the jet, but the figure in the sky isn't missed. Someone is creating this to attack her. For a moment torn as to what to handle first before she sees the hail and her decision is made for her. Her hands extends as she hovers nearly fifty feet off the ground and a massive air current comes over her shoulder, whipping around the caravan like a protective bubble. "You will not dare harm my people!" Her voice holding an unbending resolve. Anger bubbling up within her, thunder rumbling within the skies like a growling warning to this entity who would use the sky to try to threaten her people. Of course, when she sees the group exiting the jet and running for her village, she turns and both hands extended, "I am not so easily distracted." Of course, if Ro knew their intent, she would not be doing this. Lightning arcs from the sky and hits the ground in front of the group. A clear a warning as can be offered. Of course, throughout this her attention is thirded. Between the caravan and her people, the X group below as well as the figure in the sky yet unrevealed. Hank momentarily leaps back dodging the lighting bolt. "Watch out! I guess she's not happy with us. We've got to help those people get in out of the weather. Best to get the people back to the village as quickly as possible." With that that Hank goes bounding forward and running across the plains looking like a gorilla on his hands. His speed going beyond that of a normal man. As the cloud part an albanio African man dressed in black comes emerging out of the clouds, "So there you are little goddess. Your powers are disrupting my plans and for that you must be stopped." With that a hurricane wind goes flying toward Storm and by extension the village behind her. Lightning and the man with metal bones don't exactly go well together, but he leaps back quickly enough that he doesn't draw its attention. "We got rules against killing people who throw hurricane's at us?" this is shouted at Hank as Logan looks at the Albino and then towards the village. He turns and good to his world he begins to yell basic instructions in Swahili, trying to direct people away from the fight that seems to be brewing. Simone also yeeps when the bolt comes near. Instinctively she wraps her wings about her and then pulls them back when Hank rushes forth. She takes wing and swoops forth after him, towards where the people are fleeing. Perhaps she can find a way to keep some of the hail from striking them by shielding them from above. That is until the gale force winds begin to blow. She's forced to land, or be blown too high. She drops to one knee and her wings tips glow, digging into the ground around her, anchoring her in place. Ro forces Hank to run into a sudden blast of wind. Her head turns however when the voice comes from the clouds parting. She cannot fight both and so must choose. Turning, the storm suddenly fueled by Ro's slipping control over her need to protect her people and anger at their lives and livelihood being threatened. "I will not fall to one so low as you." Her hands coming together in a simple clap, but the effect around Deluge is far more than that. The air pressure is compacted and suddenly released in a suppressive burst designed to burst his ear drums and destroy his ability to keep his balance. As the hurricane winds blast into her, she spins. Reaching out to try to grab ahold of the edge of the wind blast and angle it around her. She can't simply dissipate such a force, so has to turn it against it's user. She continues to spin until the winds obey and she glares up into the clouds. Using the spinning winds to turn against Deluge as she quickly flies down and hears the shouts from the strangers helping people. She urges her people to listen, a glance offered to the three strangers. "You will wish to seek cover as well." Said to them, turning to face Deluge again. It's easily noted by any of them that this battle is taxing her. Her hands raise up as the temperature begins to plummet. The wind blast knocks Hank to the ground as the wind carries his answer to Logan, "Only if alot of punching doesn't work." As the storm rages around Hanks fur becomes matted and he struggles to his feet. "You heard the lady lets get these people inside." Though that is his plan but if the other's don't listen it's up to them. He continues to move forward to help the caravan. Ro knocks Deluge to the ground with her blast and if Logan moves fast he can hit. On the ground the villainous man raises his hand, "I'm going to destroy you witch." With that a lighting blast flies from his hand toward Storm and then a blast of the coldest artic wind hot on it's tails. Logan takes the opportunity as its presents itself throwing himself at Deluge, he's not yet resorted to claws, instead simply letting his fists fly at Deluge. Land or not the attack does leave Logan in the perfect place to draw the lightning to his afore mentioned metal bones. When the wind lessens Simone releases her hold upon the ground and once again zips up into the air, intending to help the people back towards the village by keeping people from being swept away by any further winds, or by blocking any more hail. Ro is quick to raise a hand to the heavens and the heavens answer. Lightning streaks down and encompasses her frame. Letting Deluge's bolt hit her and she surges it into the ground to dissipate. When the arctic blast hits her, she doesn't seem effected aside from the fact it sends her hair and skirt whipping around her. "I will not allow you to destroy anything while I live." Storm's arms raise as her body seems to follow suit. Watching Logan pounce the man and begin throwing punches. Ororo draws the storm around her tightly. Logan would likely be able to feel the air ionizing and building up, air pressure lowering suddenly in a distinct 'you should move' kind of warning. The Lighting about to claim him and a short Canadian with anger issues hitting him. Deluge quickly summons the winds around him and draws him up off the ground. "Weather Witch, you and your freak allies will know nothing of my rage before you die." Deluge wiping blood from his lip. Then he rises up and releases the full extent of his power. A number of funnel clouds begin to descend from the sky. The wind, water, and lighting taking on the full rage of a hurricane. It quickly becomes a situation where there is no shelter. Hank looks up at the sky, "Oh my Stars and garters." He says as he grabs a pair of small children and goes to pin them down giving them the best shelter that he can give them. Logan it would seem is more intent on getting his man, rather than not getting fried to a crisp... he'll heal from bad weather anyway right? So rather than move he attempts to take another swing at Deluge, this time his claws out. Simone lets out a gasp as the tornado clouds take shape. She glances towards Logan and the white haired African woman. Shaking her head all she can do is hope they can knock out the man before his storms take them all out. She covers a few people with one wing, cupping it over them and anchors the other one against the ground and bunkers down as best she can. "NO!" Storm finally lets go of her emotions as one of the funnels starts to descend on the village destroying one of the many huts before it draws up, suddenly skipping and drawn towards Ro whose eyes spark with anger. "I will show you something of rage..." There's a reason sentinels would recognize Ororo as an Omega level mutant. However, she's pushed past her normal stamina is is riding a wave of rolling emotions buried deep. Her need to protect her people offering her up the strength she needs. The skies turning black as Storm tuns to face Deluge. Using gale force winds to push Logan away from Deluge, ensuring that he not get hurt, unaware of his healing but an idea of the man's tenacity. "You know nothing of power." Her voice ice cold as the massive storm cloud begins to buck as it obeys Storm and begins to spin. Weathermen going crazy across the world as the massive funnel focuses on Deluge, cutting up huge gouges in the sand. Storm shifting the wind and forcing Deluge down to the ground that is being dug up right underneath him until sand gives way to rock. Storm's hands guide the winds that seek to bury Deluge and lightning strikes down so fast that the ground is shaking with the constant crashing of thunder. Burning the sand into glass, though she gives Deluge enough room that he's not encased. She won't kill him, she will cut him off from the sky and entomb him, however. It's enough that once the deed is done, the storm itself is practically spent and already shows signs of reverting just to a rain storm and Ororo, unconscious, plummeting towards the earth. There is a scream of Rage as Deluge is trapped in the bubble of glass. He would be trapped in here for a long time cut off from the weather. Though what he says to the outside world can't be heard from his prison. The storm begins to pull back and Hank looks around, "Alright we're all here." That's when he sees Ro falling, "Simone!" He yells pointing at the falling hero. There was no way he could be there to save her in time. He looks around catching sight of Logan nodding that the man's alright. Simone lets go of the people she was protecting and takes flight. She can't carry passengers while in flight, but maybe she can slow Ororo's fall enough that she can then cushion against the ground with her wings in a controlled fall so they can avoid both going splat! She streaks up into the air and grabs for Ororo's arms and praying all the while this works. Simone is definitely enough that the landing isn't limb threatening, the impact definitely hurts, however. Ro lays there motionless as the people Simone had been protecting run for the pair. If Simone accepts the help, she'll be aided to her feet or carried if need be. Ororo is lifted up and quickly brought back to the village. By the time they get there, Ro is rousing and asking if anyone was hurt. To see to them before bothering with her. All of them, Beast and Logan included are ushered to one of the larger huts and Ro is helped to her chair and the others are offered the same in kind. Ro making sure anyone injured or even uncomfortable are seen to with orders in Swahili. She's weak as a kitten as she glances up to the trio. "You have my gratitude for the aid. Without it I am not certain I would have been able to bring him down." Hank looks to the others with him. He wiggles his toes as he fidgets a bit, "Thank you Miss. I am Dr. Henry McCoy and we represent a group of people that like you are different that are mutants. I unfortunately bring bad news. The rest of the world is quickly learning of your existence. We figured it out and apparently so did the man trapped outside did. There will be others coming some to try to kill you and your people. Others will come to try to get you to use your powers for their cause. We believe in a dream of human and mutants living together in peace. We're look for people that believe us. To help them learn how to use their powers to their fullest potential." Simone doesn't need to be carried but she welcomes the help back up. She nods with what Hank has to say. She does however comment "It does seem like you've got yours well in hand though." she's very impressed! Ro listens to this and nods her head some, "I am Ororo Munroe, leader of these people." It is a lot to consider, she herself is becoming a threat to her own people. She glances off to one side and smiles as a small boy manages past the guard and runs in to cling to her. Of course, the boy's eyes are wide looking at the three...especially a blue furred Beast. Ororo returns the hug gently and speaks softly in Swahili and the boy nods vigorously. "Please, I invite you to stay. If, at the very least for my people and myself to express my gratitude for your coming to our aid." The boy returns with a large pot in his arms and pours out four cups of water and hands them around. Ro smiling at him before saying something and the boy leaving. "That my presence alone could be a threat to them...I had not considered." Hank accept the water and takes a drink, "Thank you." He says taking a drink of the water. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Munroe." He does have a shocked look that she has a name that sounds American. He quickly blinks it away, "I would have been happy to stay in my small town in Iowa. But an evil man came to the town and held my family hostage if I hadn't help him. He'd discovered me." Hank admits in his story of coming to the school. "I would have been at his mercy still if others hadn't helped me out." He says sipping his glass. "There is another man named Magneto, a mutant like us. That feels that we should repress the humans and finally wipe them out. He will no doubt come calling sooner or later." Simone arches a brow but stays silent. Hank's got this well in hand. She takes the water with a soft thank you. She however is hesitant to drink the other. Drinking the water in another country she's heard can be bad for you. She looks over the people, marveling at how they've accepted this woman and her gift. She's very curious as how that has come about. Ororo nods her head again. "None have come here with such intentions. These people are the only family I have, I would not allow harm to come to them. They worship me as a Goddess, but love me as a mother." She sighs softly and takes a sip of her own water. Even weak she has a grace and nobility to her. Looking to Simone and smiling. "I have heard of hatred of people like us in other countries and other cities. Here is much different. Here people are judged by their actions they take rather than the actions they can do. As for my own powers. Yes, they are formidable, but I cannot use them indefinitely. All people have limits." Hank nods, "There are those that have powers and endurance that can use those powers almost forever." He looks at the people around and he takes another sip of his water. Hank had a healing factor that kept him from having problems with waterborne illness. He gives Ororo a smile, "We can help you improve your powers through training but we're looking for an ambassador who shares the message to the world that we judge people by their actions not their powers, gender, ethnicity, or religion." Simone smiles softly back. "It's out there yes, " she says to Ororo. "But I know if enough of us step up and show the world they don't have to be afraid, that we can be a force of good things can change." She does hope Ororo decides to join Xavier's dream. Ororo nods her head. "I have ignored the problems of the world for too long, I can see this now.It will do no good to simply protect one people when the rest of the world falls to chaos. Also, I would have fallen and my people destroyed had you not come. Not only do I owe this to you, but I owe it to them and myself to better my own abilities. Of course, should I be required here, I would have to return. You do understand this, yes?" The water is fine and won't hurt anyone even without a healing factor. "Please, you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish and enjoy a bit of freedom that I have had the pleasure of knowing. I will need time to speak with the elders." Hank smiles, "We will be happy to stay until you are ready." He says finishing his water. "I understand it will take some time to prepare to leave. Besides the Black Bird had a rough landing and I will have to look to it." With that Hank grins, "Welcome Ms. Munroe. When we get back to New York, I will introduce you to our founder." With that Hank steps back and relaxes. -End Scene-